So Unexpected
by Turtle.Lovee
Summary: When the lights are off because of a thunderstorm, screams are heard throughout the house. She creeps down only to see something that she could never thought that might have happened in her whole entire life.


Tsuki: Our attempt at horror. We were going to post this yesterday, but it was too late when we got home...

Butter: But people did say that they liked it. I remember that I had to sleep with the light on when I read this...

Tsuki: We just watched a horror movie, dummie.

Butter: S-shh...

Tsuki: Anyway, please be ready to expect something so unexpected. We don't own this. And Happy Halloween, even if it is too late to say it.

* * *

Raindrops were furiously banging against the windows of the Hinamori household. There was a thunderstorm outside, causing the lights to go out.

"Amu, come down here. Bring the flashlight with you." Amu's mom's voice was heard from downstairs. Suddenly, there was yelling and cursing.

Amu's mind filled with fears. What happened? Out of nowhere, screams were heard. She quickly hid beneath her desk, trying to get rid of the haunting screams in her head. Her eyes shrunk in horror. Soon, it was quiet, so Amu decided to come out. She silently walked out of her room, going downstairs.

"Mama? Papa? Where are yo-!" Her words quickly diminished to soft whimpers. As lightning shot through the night, she could see what was done. Right below her was a pool of blood. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the furniture, everywhere in plain sight. Suddenly, she saw a figure of black in front of her eyes. The thunder was adding fear into her heart.

"Ara, is that you, Onee-chan?" The black figure turned around to reveal her sister. Her head was tilted to the side as she licked the blood off the knife in her hand.

"Ami! What are you doing?" Amu fell on her behind. Why was Ami holding that knife?

"Well, I just got rid of the problem, that's all. It was actually quite amusing when I pierced them with this blade. You couldn't believe the shock they were in." She let out a innocent giggle of hers mixed with some evil laugh.

"You're not my sister. For heaven's sake, you're only eleven! Where's the Ami I know?" Amu got back on her feet, but the smell of blood was too much. How was there so much blood?

"I'm right here, Onee-chan. You don't recognize me?" Her voice sounded innocent but it turned into rage. "It's all their fault! They thought I was innocent! Don't they know kids can change when they're older?! They kept on pushing their dreams onto me, so I just got rid of them, or shall say I say, I eliminated the problem?…" Her eyes darkened, but in pure madness.

Amu quickly ran back up stairs. Her feet tripped on the stairs. As she looked behind her, she saw her sister walking up to her. Her eyes widened, as Ami brought out a new knife.

"Onee-chan, why are you running? Don't you want to stay with me? I got rid of those people for you. Now, we can live together, alone." Her voice sounded sweet like an angel, but her eyes showed something else.

Amu was about to get away, but her sister pulled on her leg.

Ami began pulling her sister down the stairs. She laughed at the sight of how her sister was getting hurt while going down. Yes, she was going down with her. No one was to take away her dear Onee-chan from her.

Amu suddenly felt her body laid down. As she tried to get up, her hands slipped. When she raised them, she saw that they were covered in blood. Her eyes widened. She was in the pool of blood that belonged to her parents.

Her eyes wandered onto the couch. Her father's eyes were clawed out, his chest slashed in two. Near him, was her mother. Her hair was laid loose. Her neck twisted in a sick way. Her legs and arms were torn away and tossed across the room.

"Ami, stay away!" Amu wanted to run but her leg was sprained when Ami pulled her down.

"No, Onee-chan. The fun has just begun." Ami placed her blade on Amu's leg, blood began to come out.

Amu's eyes widened. The scent of blood was becoming strong. Her sister's eyes showed lust for blood and pain.

"Onee-chan, your time to die is now. It won't be long until I join you." Her head tilted once again. That damned murderous Cheshire cat smile on her face, a sign of death.

Amu's pupils shrunk as the blade plunged for her leg, only for it to be stopped. Her eyes widened once again.

The arm of her mom crawled toward Ami. As it touched her, it pierced her skin.

Ami's lust for murder was gone, replaced by the fear of what was going to happen.

The arm wrapped its bloody fingers around her neck, squeezing it.

"Onee-chan, help me! Onee-chan!" Her eyes rolled back, her arms grabbing the air, wanting to reach her sister's arms.

Amu just sat there in shock. What was going on? Her younger sister just killed her parents. Her sister was being choked by her mom's arm.

Ami started to craw toward her sister, since one of her mom's arms was choking her, while the other was clawing at her leg. "Please, don't let me die alone. If I die, then you should die." Her voice sounded from unsureness to pure madness. Her small hands wrapped around Amu's thin neck.

"Ami, wha-!" Her neck was crushed by the mere strength of her sister's hands. The bones in her neck were being crushed. Her nails digging into her skin. Amu could see fresh blood on her sister's hands. She noticed Ami released a hand. "A-Ami?"

"I almost forgot something." That smile was back. Her hand searched on the dark. There was a clank on the wooden floor. From the lightning outside, she saw that in her sister's hand was that clean knife.

Amu began to run, but Ami stepped on her leg.

"You're not going anywhere, Onee-chan." As she plunged her knife into Amu, her scream rang through her ears. "Now, that you are dieing, let me do the honors of killing you."

Amu slowly felt life run away from her. Her eyes closing as Ami started to stab her repeatedly, as the pain was getting worse...

* * *

"AHH!" Amu jolted up from her bed. She could hear the rain pound against her window pane. "Was that a dream?…"

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Ami rushed into her sister's room.

"Yeah…" Amu smiled at her sister, but when she looked at Ami's hands, there was the same knife with red stuff on it. Amu quickly pushed her sister out, locking the door.

"It's just jam…" As Ami walked down the stairs, she smirked. "It's Halloween, after all…"

* * *

Chiru: Please review. Don't say that it sucks. This was actually our first attempt since the twins are easily scared of writing it.


End file.
